


Afterparty

by darknessboy



Category: PaRappa the Rapper
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknessboy/pseuds/darknessboy
Summary: Mushi invites Takoyama to the club and he decides to go this time. It's gay. I can't freakin' write a thing my guy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to preface this fic with I have never been good at writing, and suck.  
> Thank you. if you somehow think this is good and enjoy it i'm glad! but if it's ehhhhhh, I'm aware  
> I've never posted a fanfiction before. I'm embarrassing. This is SFW but there's one dirty joke so I rated it teen. This is game canon cuz I've never seen the anime. I love you. have fun. Someone make better takomushi content for me some time. I'll be out there, waiting.  
> -Darkness McBoy

     Takoyama had two passions in life: Hair styling, and music. Though the latter is unsurprising; most people in Parappa Town _(is Parappa named after the town or is the town named after Parappa?)_ had a passion for music- Rap, Rock, Nightcore, anything you can think of.  
     He always felt like his connection to it was a little more special. It was the heartbeat of his work and kept him sharp. He always had something boppin' playing in his salon; He couldn't style without it! Noodle related incidents aside, sometimes letting his more manic side take hold was great for inspiration.  
     It was a complicated dance he had mostly down to a science- to keep his two personalities in harmony. Most people just thought Takoyama was pretty eccentric at best, scary at worst, but it's hard to understand mental illness when one doesn't experience it firsthand. It never got in the way of his work, though, if he could help it! And the music DID help it.  
     His music taste was also the first thing his favorite customer always commented on, which was also helpful, but in a different area of his life.  
     "Y'allways got a good mood goin' on, Takoyama! Love this one!" Was something like he'd say, snapping his fingers before asking for his hair to be re-did for the big show tonight. Every weekend there was a Big Show, but the good MC boasted that this one was the REALLY big one.  
     "You inviting Parappa again?" Takoyama asked, his hands covered in shampoo and Mushi's hair. God, there was so much hair. He loved it. No one else in town had long hair he could style.  
     "Heck yeah! He's a great kid, but he's just opening- We got some real celebrities comin' in this time- Big record label fellas if you can believe it!"  
     He did believe it. Club Fun was pretty extravagant- especially in recent years- and Mushi had a personality that could hook anyone into performing at his venue, or at least coming to party at it.  
     The MC left Takoyama with a great tip and a supposed VIP pass, y'no, just in case you wanna check it out! Might be the Night You'll Never Forget, and all that!  
     The hairdresser used to be a little unsure about clubs- He loved good company and music, just never felt that scene was his thing... but man, Mushi sure had those hooks in him. Were VIP passes even a thing at a club? Last time it felt like Mushi just let Parappa invite anyone on the stage... He was still touched by the gesture. Very Important Person...

 

***

  
     Club Fun's atmosphere was as great as he remembered it being a few months back- Big crowds, good moods, and good music vibrating through the floors. The people playing were no one he recognized, but the funky beat was CONTAGIOUS. It didn't take long for him to get lost in dancing with the rest of the crowd.  
     He felt a hand on his shoulder at some point, and snapped out of it.  
     "I thought I saw ya down here!" Mushi grinned, giving him a lil pat, "Should've figured you'd be wearing red tonight. Y'wanna dance?"  
      Blue Takoyama would've been more meek, more "Shouldn't you be up on stage?" more "Oh sure, but after you.." more bashful expressions with a little weak laugh, but there was no room for being a shy baby when it's showtime for Red.  
      "Depends. You have a VIP pass?" Takoyama smiled back, grabbing his hands and tugging the flea man closer. He was still pretty jazzed from the wild crowd. "I'm only joking baby, of course, of course!"  
      "Now that's what I like to see! Show me what you got, boy!" The MC was thrilled with Takoyamas' pizzazz; not that'd he'd be disappointed otherwise, though, he had a liking for both sides of the fella as far as he understood him.  
      Now, both of them were pretty good dancers, maybe different styles, but styles that they managed to make work together anyway. Some people were watching, most people weren't, but that was OK. MC King Kong Mushi wasn't the main event tonight, though HIS main event was this little item here. Corny, corny, I know. But he hadn't even begun to flirt, it was only in his mind for now- the red one's ENERGY was way too powerful to sneak in any cheeky lines. You GOTTA dance with the octopus, you can't get in the way of this groove, you can only join it.

  
      The author can't write dancing. Moving on.

 

***

 

      "That was fun, I think." Takoyama was a little dazed. Mushi give him a kind smile and handed him a glass of water, which he almost didn't notice until the MC was directly putting the glass in his hand. The backstage room was really cool- decorated really funky with neon lights and pictures of Mushi with his previous guests all over the walls. The couch he was draped on was HUGE. The octopus man wasn't actually sure how he got here. Red Takoyama could be a partial-blackout state, sometimes. "What time is it?" He asked, taking a sip and then pouring some of it on his face and then realizing that might be rude to do over someone else's couch. Mushi didn't seem to react so... it's fine. He did it a second time. He was so dehydrated.  
      "'Bout 2 AM, party went a little longer than it meant to," Mushi said, sitting down next to the guy, "I think you also went a little _harder_ than you meant to!" he remarked, referring to the octopus' wild dance moves.  
      He looked a little shy at that, wondering if Mushi meant that he looked like an idiot. "Oops. Well, good thing I don't work tomorrow." He actually did work tomorrow, but being your own boss meant that you get to make mistakes.  
      "You were cool though! Lookin' way good," Mushi put a hand on his shoulder and rubbed it reassuringly, kinda low key flirty, "And, Hey, you can chill as long as you wanna, but I can give you a ride home if you want. The Big Name's left as soon as the party cooled down- Guess they were too stiff to chill with us too."  
      Lookin' way good...? He blushed. "I think I'll hang out a little while more..." Takoyama used his very viable excuse of exhaustion to lean into Mushi's touch and pretend (?) to be too tired NOT to lay against his side. It wasn't subtle enough for the MC, who pretty immediately moved to put one right arm around the hairdresser's shoulders, the other right arm snaking around him into a side hug.  
      Neither of them really acknowledged this outside of a few soft chuckles. They both sorta had an idea about how the other one felt, now. As if they hadn't been hinting at it for the past few months, what with discounts and tips and extra compliments, sometimes a """bro"""" hug.  
      "I... didn't dirty dance, did I?" Takoyama asked, his voice cracking a little. Mushi let out a BIG laughter which made the little guy super embarrassed. "D-did I?!"  
      "NAW, You didn't! Don't worry about it, Takoyama," He assured him, then looked away smiling a little, "Tho' I woulda enjoyed it, honestly..." The octopus looked shocked for a second, then smiled and shoved the big guy playfully, kind of a 'oh my god u just said that, dude' gesture. "I'm kiddin', I'm kiddin' my friend! ... Hmm... Tho' maybe at a 21+ only party. Don't want to set a bad example to the teens, you get me?"  
      "Got to think of those teens...!" Takoyama said with laughter in his voice. His face was buried against Mushi's chest, and if he wasn't lighter than air he would've been leaning on the MC hard enough to knock him over.  
      "Hey, Mushi..."  
      "What's up baby?"  
      Takoyama sat back up and brushed his tentacles back, Then gave Mushi a sorta serious look seconds before cracking and laughing again. He was at the 'everything's funny' point of exhaustion. Instead of play-shoving, Mushi put a hand on Takoyama's cheek, stroking it gently. The rings on the MC's fingers were nice and cool against his flushed face.  
      "You're so... groovy." Takoyama said, giggling. Honestly, truly, he really wanted to say something moving and emotional. He had a lot of feelings and was too wiped out to express any of them.  
      "I prefer 'funky fresh' myself," Mushi replied, lowering his sunglasses to give him a Sly Look, then took them all the way off, "You're pretty groovy too, though, Takoyama. I dig your style, maybe a lil TOO much." Takoyama was quiet, but clearly happy. "So... This a thing? You wanna make us a thing?" Mushi continued, tracing a finger down the man's cheek, "Me, you.. the, uh, other you?" They were both blushing, now.  
      Takoyama was too shy and incredibly touched to really form a sentence, and just laughed and nodded.  
      There was a clear enough connection between the two for both of them to pick up on the fact that they had not only crushing on eachother pretty hard, forever, but that they both wanted to kiss. It's always good when stuff's like that- No awkward "why are you making that face" moments. Just a nice time.  
Takoyama leaned forward, and Mushi closed the gap. They both smiled against eachothers lips. Mushi hugged him closer- And he gave GOOD hugs dude, that kind of comes along with having four arms- and Tako hugged him back, tugging at the MC's braid absently while they kissed. It was a bit chaste for french kissing, but it didn't have to be steamy to make either of them happy. Being close was lovely. Requited love is great! Water is wet.  
      "Hold up." Mushi said softly, interrupting the moment. The hairdresser looked at him, confused and a little dazed, which the MC noticed, "Oh! Don't worry baby, I just thought I'd get us more water. You've got like.. not spit, boy." He punctuated that with a reassuring head pet.  
     Takoyama laughed meekly, "Right, right.. You got it.."  
      "Actually," He said after he came back with more water, "You wanna drink these and just go back to my place? And like, I could get my car, but It's like a 2 minute walk from here, really. Heck, I'll carry ya!"  
      "To go to _sleep,_ yes!" Takoyama laughed, hiding his face with his tentacles a little, "I'm too worn out for anything really wild. Being carried sounds fabulous, though."  
      "Aww..." Mushi handed him his glass, " I wanted to show you my private disco room! It's got ten kinds of lights, four disco balls... But I aughta take you to dinner sometime before that, huh?"

 

***

 

      MC King Kong Mushi had 3 passions in life: Rapping, Show Biz, and making Takoyama happy. That third one was new, and pretty similar to Takoyama's new passion 'cept in regards to Mushi.  
      They'd been dating for a few weeks now; Their banter hadn't changed- still cheeky, still insisting on discounts and insisting on extravagant tips- there was just a lot more hanging out outside of work, and like, hugs. When you think "flea" you don't think good hugs, but it's true and Takoyama would vouch for that.

 

***

 

well folks that's a fanfic, thanks again for reading, if you did, or if you just scrolled down hey whats up, you do you


End file.
